A World Where Evil Reigns Supreme
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: This is a horrid world where the Allies have lost and the Axis have one. It is a world where democracy has been thinned. Revolutions can spark at any moment. It is a ticking time bomb that is waiting to go off. Rated T for, uh... IT HAS WAR AND STUFF OK!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to a world where evil reigns supreme and most light has been extinguished.**

It is 1976. Not the 1976 we know...but one where people suffer more than they did in your 1976. In 1943 the Third Reich defeated the allies leaving the USA alone to be one of the last democracies on the planet. The UK was defeated and they surrendered. The Germans allowed Ireland, Spain, Sweden, Finland, some of the USSR, Italy, Portugal, Bulgaria, Vichy France, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Monaco, and Romania to survive. Croatia and the Slovak Republic were used as a puppet state. In the Middle East Saudi Arabia, Iran, Iraq, Yemen, Afghanistan, Syria and Turkey survived. In Europe San Marino and Vatican City survived. in Africa, Egypt, Morocco, Tunisia and Liberia were the only independent nations left as well as the Belgian Congo being the base of the Belgian Gov. in exile. The French Republic remnants survive in Madagascar, French Reunion and New Caledonia.

In Asia, Japan is a grand empire and controls Hawaii, many British, French and American Colonies. They control MOST of Australia except for Tasmania and New South Wales. The Japanese created puppet states out of India and China. Manchuria is also a nation. In the Americas, Greenland has become its own nation: The Republic of Greenland. Canada and the USA still exist as well as Newfoundland and Mexico. Argentina has taken over Chile and Uruguay as well as the Falkland Islands. Brazil, Paraguay, Ecuador, Venezuala, and Colombia are still in existence. The Nations of Cuba, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Panama, and Costa Rica are in existence and they also are heavily militarized. The Carribean has come under US, Brazilian, and Mexican Jurisdiction. The USSR Exists only between the Great Nazi Reich and the Japanese Empire. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were united by Germany to become the Grand Republic of the Baltic.

This is a world where terror reigns. It is a world where democracy is thinned, and where revolutions could spark at any moment. Nukes don't exist yet. But jets, and fighter craft sure do.

 **So I Hope you all enjoyed! Please support dis.**


	2. Alliances

**Welcome Back to this horrid world.**

 _Year: 1976 AM_

 _Date: May 11th_

 _Group: None_

America: Hey, Canada.

Canada: Yeah America?

America: Remember back when the world wasn't so scary. Remember when to world was a safe place for us and Dad was still alive.

Canada:...yeah, I do. I miss Dad. *sniff*

America: I had an idea little bro. Why don't we make an alliance.

Canada: great Idea! What should we call it?

America: How about we call it the Democratic Union

Canada: Great Name!

Newfoundland: Can I join!?

Canada: Sure brother!

Australian Republic: Can I join too?

New Zealand: Yeah Me too!

America: Absolutely brothers!

Mexico: Can I join too?

America: Sure Mexico!

Costa Rica: How about we make out own Group!

Panama: Sure. Let's call it the Central American Union!

Guatemala: SURE!

El Salvador: Let's all join.

Honduras: Cool!

Brazil: Can I join the DU?

America: Sure.

Japanese Empire: Hey India those pesky Westerners are trying to form an alliance to surely destroy us. How about we form our own alliance.

India: Please no I really want to be neutral

Japanese Empire: UGH fine you stupid western influenced nation.

Japan: Hey China, wanna make an alliance?

Nanjing: Sure, but call me Nanjing and not the Republic of China.

Japan: Ok fine. We shall call it the Eastern Defense Union.

Burma: I'll join

Manchuria: Me too.

Germany: Hey, Vichy France

Vichy France: Yes

Germany: Let's make our own alliance called the European Peace Union.

Vichy France: OK Germany!

Union of Great Britain: I'll join.

Italy: Me too!

Spain: Yeah!

Grand Republic of the Baltic (GRB): Me too!

Croatia: I'll join!

Slovak Republic: Yeah ok.

 **Hope You Enjoyed! Please Request Things!**


	3. Wars

**Welcome to this strange new world.**

Germany: Hey Ireland

Ireland: Ugh, What do you want Germany.

Germany: I wanted to give you the glory of our ideology.

Ireland: No thanks. I really like Democracy

Germany: Well then, I guess that means war.

 _Nazi Germany declares war on the Republic of Ireland_

 _The German-Irish War begins_

 _1976_

Ireland: WE MUST PT UP DEFENSE BARRIERS AND TRENCHES AS WELL AS WARSHIPS!

Irish Military: YEAH!

USA: I'll send some Battleships over as well as some destroyers

Canada: Me too brother!

Cuba: Hey Dad.

USA: Yeah Cuba?

Cuba: Can I send over some warships

USA: Of course you can!

France (French Remnants): Can I join your union?

USA: Sure old friend.

USA: India do you want to join?

India: No... I'm joining the Japanese.

USA: WHAT!

Sweden: Hey, Ireland I'll send you some supplies.

Ireland: Thanks Sweden.

Finland: I'll send some too

USSR: Hey America

USA: Yeah, Soviet Union.

USSR: Communism isn't really helping me too much. I'll switch over to democracy to get my economy and military up again.

 _USSR Switches to Democracy_

 _Russian Republic_

Russia: Can I join now?

USA: Of course USS- I mean, _Russia_.

Saudi Arabia: I wanna join. Can we make it an anti-fascist Union?

USA: Sure buddy.

 _The Democratic Union reforms as the Anti-Nazi Defense Organization (ANDO)_

Iraq: I'll Join.

Liberia: Yeah me too.

Turkey: I need support. Can I join?

Canada: Sure!

Portugal: I REALLY don't like my brother. Can I please join?

Mexico: Sure why not.

 _Spanish State declares war on the United Mexican States_

Mexico: What!

Spain: HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS MEXICO!

USA: HEY YOU MESS WITH MEXICO YOU MESS WITH US!

Canada: YEAH!

 _United States of America and Canada declare war on the Spanish State._

Guatemala: Hey how about we unite to form a better Central America?

Costa Rica: Remember the Last Time Our DAD did that.

Guatemala :Yeah but we have Panama!

Guatemala: Panama is a GREAT source of income here.

Panama: I wanna unite!

El Salvador: YEAH! It would relieve tension.

Honduras: I agree.

Nicaragua: Yep

Costa Rica: I sure hope this will end good.

 _Republic of Costa Rica, Republic of El Salvador, Republic of Panama, Republic of Honduras, and the Republic of Guatemala unite to form the United Republic of Central America (URCA or Central America)_

 _Central America declares war on Spanish State_

Spain: Wh-what.

Germany: HEY!

 _Nazi Germany declares war on USA, Canada, Mexico, URCA_

 _Cuba Declares war on Nazi Germany_

 **A new war has begun. The War of North America.**


End file.
